Total Drama Relatives
by RandomGhostie
Summary: What happens when relatives of former TDI contestents come back to try and win the 1 Million doller prize? Find out by reading Total Drama Relatives!
1. Calling for Teenagers!

**Hello Total Drama Island Fan's! Would you like to be in the new series of TDI? If the answer is yes, then you will have to fill in the application and send it in by PMing me or reviewing on this chapter. But first, here is a little bit about the new series.**

**This series will be called Total Drama Relatives! This is where the brothers, sisters and cousins come into the show and fight to win! Each week, one former member will come back to the show to help whichever team there relative is on! We don't need a relative from every former contestant but it would help if you sent in one or two so there's a chance one of your characters will be in it!**

**Now about sending in the application form, you must fill out everything in as much detail as you can. If there isn't enough detail, I might make your character do something which you don't think they would actually do. So, below is my character who will be in the show which means Cody is taken, so sorry about that. **

**Fill the form out like this below. If you don't want to re write the form yourself just copy this and delete the information about my character.**

Name: Jessica (I don't know Cody's last name so whatever that is)

Nickname: Jess

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Stereotype: The Punk/Rocker

Ethnicity: White

Sibling: Cody

How Do They Act To Each Other: She loves Cody to bits. She tease's him all the time about what happened on TDI but always goes to him for advice on things. They are really close.

Who's Older? Cody

Most Prized Possession: A teddy Cody gave her when she was younger.

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, build, etc): She has brown straight hair with a few blue neon streaks in it. The same colour brown as Cody's hair. She has a side fringe covering her left eye and brown eyes. She is pale white and is very slim but has muscles because of the athletics she use to do.

Personality: Jess is a loveble person who is kind to everyone and is a bit goofy like her brother. She has a short temper and will get mad at people who bad mouth her brother or anyone who p*sses her off. She loves listening to music and going to concerts and genorly rocking out! She can be clumsy at times but is a good team player.

Everyday Clothes: She usually wears a black t-shirt with fall out boy written on it, black skinny jeans, a light brown hat which keeps her hair in place. She wears black and white convers and black armwarmers.

Pajamas: Black strappy top and baggy trousers.

Bathing Suit: A black bakini

Formal: A dark green dress which she can run about in.

Party Clothes: A white t-shirt with a panda on it, with short shorts and neon blue tights.

Allergies? None unless you count waterproof plasters.

Phobia: Caves

Why?: Because she always think's the cave is going to fall on her.

Likes: Going to rock concerts, rocking out, going to partys, listening to music, hanging out with her friends and brother, neon stuff, drawing, water, playing pranks.

Dislikes: Gwen (for what she did to Cody), people who think there the best, people who bad mouth her brother, caves, fire.

Talents: She can sing good but always says she can't.

Paired Up? Yes Please. Give her some romance unlike her brother.

If Yes, What Type or who's brother/sister? Prankster or Musician or Goth/Punk. She loves boys who are cute and are a little goofy like her.

Background: Her mother died when she was younger causing her and Cody to look out for eachother more and look after each other. Thats about it.

Why TDR? She want's to try and win to get some money to get Cody to college and herself to college. She also wants to get back at Gwen for what she did to Cody.

Audition Tape:  
*Camera turns on showing Jess sitting on her bed*  
Jess: Cody it better acully be on this time cause im not doing another one!  
*boy from behind the camera talks*  
Cody: Its working! I think  
Jess: your useless some times...  
*Jess sighs then smiles to the camera*  
Jess: Well Hello I'm Jess, Cody's rocking little sister!  
*Cody laughs and Jess throws a pillow at him then laughs herself*  
Jess: Well you should pick me for your awesome show because im a team player, I love to have fun, i love to rock out and party! And because i need to take revendge on someone!  
*A loud sigh comes from behind the camera*  
Cody: Jess Don't...  
Jess: NO! Gwen that stupid B*tch! What she did to you was terrible! I will do anything to get revendge on her or her sibling... But if its a hot boy who likes me, i would never break his heart. That's too mean  
*another sigh from behind the camera and then a beeping noise*  
Cody: err Camera's batterys running out  
Jess: CODY! Ugh.. Oh and Please Pick M-  
*camera cuts off*

Challenge Idea's: They are put into twos and put into a forest with only a blanket to keep themselfs warm. The first full team to be out the forest wins.

Other: Wears loads of black eyeliner.

**Send in as many as you want but don't make them all the same and stuff. **

**Also don't make exact copy's of the person they are related to or make them perfect or have a bad life with everything bad happening. One's with not enough detail will not be accepted and after a few days I will post the list of the characters I have chosen so far and who is left. **

**Thanks for reading all this now go and fill out the application form! **

**Note: I might need someone to help with writing this and drama so if you want to do that send me a PM and I'll talk to you about it. **


	2. The Final List

**Hello! Thanks for everyone who submitted their characters! Here are the final characters. I will start writing it soon:**

**Beth: Taken  
Angel- The Mean Girl**

**Bridgette: Taken  
Shayla- The Clumsy Caring Girl**

**Cody: Taken.  
Jess : Punk/Skater girl.**

**Courtney: Taken  
Allie- The Girly Girl **

**Duncan: Taken  
Efilia- The Flirt**

**Eva: Taken  
Marion- The Skater Teen**

**Geoff: Taken  
Zack- The Delinquent**

**Gwen: Taken  
Kai- The Lonely Girl  
Kael- The Fake Emo**

**Harold: Taken  
Mack- The Gansta**

**Heather: Taken  
Andy- The Strategiest/Jock/Prankster**

**Izzy: Taken  
Alli/Phoenix- The Crazy Phyco**

**Justin: Taken  
Bryce- The Wannabee**

**Lindsay: Taken  
Hayley- The Smart but Stupid Girl**

**Noah: Taken  
Vivi- The Scholar**

**Trent: Taken  
Luke- The Kind Hearted Athlete**

**Tyler: Taken  
Josh- The King Bee**


	3. Ep1Part1 The Teen's Arrive

The opening titles end and Chris is standing there on the dock to camp Wawanaka smiling to himself.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Relatives! Where the relatives of former camp residents come to try and win the one million dollar prize!" Chris shouted, walking along the dock nearer the camp. The camera zooms in on his face.

"There will be two teams, the Tree Huggers and the Water Tredders!" He shouted pointing at the two area's with cabins for the boys and girls.

"But before we meet our new contestants, we are going to go on a boat trip to the holiday resort where the new contestants brothers and sisters are going to watch them and see how they cope!" As Chris talks, he gets onto the boat and ends up at the resort where all the brothers and sisters are relaxing. Chris walks in and they all groan and look away.

"What do you want Chris?" Heather says glaring to Chris putting her sunglasses on her head.

"I'm just here to see what you all think of your brothers and sisters on the island" Chris shouted putting his arms in the air trying to get their attention. No one looked over and carried on doing what they were doing.

"... Fine but you should all know that most weeks one of you will come to the island and you will set the challenge!" Chris shouted laughing to himself. They all looked over, most of them just sighing and other just raising an eyebrow.

"Fine! Whatever!" Chris shouted walking out the hotel and getting back on the boat.

"Well we'll be right back after this break!"

-----------------------------------------

"Ok were back! And here comes our first Camper!" Chris shouted pointing to the boat as it pulled up. A girl jumped off the boat screaming loudly and then grinning running over to Chris. By the colour of her hair and eyes, it was obvious that this was Izzy's sister.

"Hey Alli" Chris said smirking to himself as she looked around.

"First of all, it's Phoenix. Second of all WOW THIS PLACE IS JUST WOW" She shouted running to the end of the doc and putting her suite case down turning back to Chris and then pointing.

"OHOHOH ANOTHER BOAT IS COMING" She shouted jumping up and down and giggling to herself. Chris turned to look at the boat as another girl got off, reading a book. She looked up and put a hand over her nose.

"This place smells foul" She said walking over to Chris with a glare on her face. Her hair was blond and high up in a pony tail, and her clothes looked like a school uniform. She pushed her glasses up her face and then looked to Phoenix and rolled her eyes walking over there and putting her suite case down.

"I'm Phoenix! Who are you?!" She shouted spitting on the girl by accident. The girl sighed loudly whipping the spit off her face and then looking back to her book.

"Vivian Bernstein, but call me Vivi." She said sounding irritated. Chris sniggered to himself then looked back to the front of the doc as another boat pulled up. A boy with blond shaggy type of Hair jumped off going to Chris and bumping knuckles with him.

"Hey Dude" He said smiling to Chris and then the two girls at the end of the doc.

"Hey Luck, happy your here?" Chris said a smirk painted across his face.

"Yep, I can't wait to see what team I'm on!" He said laughing and then going to the end of the doc looking to the girls.

"Oh and here comes Marion!" Chris shouted as a boy with black shaggy hair slowly got off the boat and smiled to them. Luck walked forward and they both bumped knuckles and nodded to each other.

"Sup Man?" Luck asked Marion as they both walked to where the girl's were standing.

"Just got here dude, by the way call me Speck" Marion said laughing. The boat horn then went catching every ones attention. They all watched as two people got off the boat glaring at eachother.

"You didn't have to press the horn Kael!" A raven haired girl shouted to the boy she was standing by. He just rolled his eyes.

"I do what I want Kai!" He shouted walking to Chris and glaring slightly. Kai walked over to the others and stood next to Luck looking to her brother.

"This is Kai and Kael, they are twins who don't really get along" Chris said laughing as Kael pushed him, causing him to nearly fall in the water as everyone laughed. Kael went over to the boys and they all bumped knuckles. Kai looked to Phoenix and smiled to her.

"Woa Chris are you ok?" A boy with black spiky hair said looking at Chris. Chris glared to Kael and then looked to the boy.

"Yes I am Andy, now just go over there" He said, obviously annoyed. Andy shrugged and then went over to the boys talking to them.

"SHIT" They all heard and as they turned around, a girl with brown hair with neon streaks in it was lying on the doc, face down. Luck and Kael ran over pulling her up. She sighed and then laughed pushing them away a little.

"I'm fine don't worry, I just kind of caught my foot" She said moving her fringe out her left eye with it just falling back into place. Chris giggled to himself.

"This is Jess, very clumsy" He said as she walked past.

"At least I'm not a old man who spends all his time tormenting kids for a living" She said flipping him off and then standing next to Kai.

"Nice come back" Luck said putting his hand out to bump knuckles with her. She smiled and then bumped knuckles with the boys and high fives the girls, except Vivi of course who was still reading her book.

"Wow you look like me!" A girl said jumping off the boat and running up to Jess. Jess laughed and high fived the girl.

"I guess we will be getting along well, your name?"

"Effie" Jess nodded.

"Nice name, I'm Jess" They both began to talk about random things and about how they thought Chris was a dick head.

"You two shut up and here comes Allie!" He shouted, Allie got off the boat and walked up to Effie and glared.

"Not you again" She said spitting her words and then walked over to where Vivi was.

"Your sister better stay away from my brother!" Effie shouted at Allie then looking away.

"More like your brother better leave my sister alone!" They both began to argue causing Vivi to slam her book shut and then turn around looking at them both.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP" She screamed as everyone went silent.

"Err did I miss something?" They all looked to a boy who had just come off the boat. He waved to Effie and then walked over to her and Jess.

"OMG I LOVE YOUR TOP" Jess shouted pointing at the boy's top. He just laughed and then nodded.

"Thanks, yours is awesome too." He said then bumping knuckles with the boys then looked to Chris who was still smirking.

"That is Zack" Chris said pointing to the boy and then turning around and pointing to the boat that came into the doc. Another boy got off, as the camera went up his body it showed a hansom guy who was who had muscles and all the girls, except Jess, sighed at and stared. He winked to them and then walked over to Chris.

"Hello Josh, like the place" Josh looked around walking over to the others.

"It smells like shit" He said winking to the girls and then standing by them. They all sighed and then giggled to themselves, while the boys just looked on not looking happy.

"Well give me some attention why don't ya" Someone said, walking over to the boys smirking to herself.

"I'm hotter than those ugly girls" She said running her hand through her hair and smirking. They all just looked and then blinked looking to each other.

"Ugh!" She said standing by Josh crossing her arms and glaring at the boys.

"That's Angle" Chris said laughing to himself as a boy jumped off the boat and ran to Angle.

"Wow your really pretty I guess you want a piece of me" The boy said raising his eyebrows suggestively and then winking to her. She turned around and pretended to throw up.

"Ew get bent" She said looking away.

"HERE'S HAYLEY" A long hair brunette shouted jumping off the boat and then laughing to herself running over ignoring Chris who scowled.

"Hey doesn't anyone know I'm here?" He said everyone looking at him, then to each other. A smirk was pasted across every ones face as a boy walked up behind Chris with an unhappy look on his face.

"I thought you said it would be a resort!" He shouted making Chris jump a mile.

"Oh Hello Mack" He said glaring.

"Listen if you get on my wrong side this fucking knife is up your ass got it?" He said spitting on Chris then standing by the others.

"And if you do anything bad then I can get you off the show and into jail" Chris said looking to the boat.

"And the last person, Molly!" He said as she got off the boat, growling at Chris then walking and standing next to Mack. They exchanged glances and then looked back to the front.

"Now campers, there is a odd number off you all so one team will have more players so the other team better get their act together and try and win some challenges. And instead of you all deciding who goes and who stays, your brothers and sisters will." Chris smirked and then started walking into camp, all the teen's following.

"Ok now I will tell you the teams" He said looking at the group and smirking.

"The Tree Huggers are Jess, Luke, Kael, Effie, Zack, Josh, Hayley, Mack and Molly. Which leave Phoenix, Vivi, Marion, Kai, Andy, Allie, Angle and Bryce for the Water Tredders. Now I will leave you all to sort out where you all sleep there's a girls cabin and a boys cabin so go grab your beds!" Chris shouted as they all looked at their teams.

At the Girl's Cabin:

They all ran in looking at the room they were stuck in for however long. Jess ran and jumped onto of one bunk and then put her stuff on their smiling to everyone.

"Anyone wanna bunk with me?" She said, Effie ran over and grabbed the bottom bunk.

"Hell Yeh!" She said as they both started to laugh. Hayley ran to one bunk and Phoenix followed. They both began to talk utter nonsense laughing and putting their bags on the beds. Angle pulled Allie aside and then started quietly talking to her.

"Hey Allie? Were on the same team, we should make an alliance." She said, then pulling her over to the bunk beds and then putting her stuff on the bottom.

"Erm... Ok?" Allie said jumping on the top as Angle smirked to herself looking at the other girls. Molly grabbed a bunk and threw her stuff on the bottom and then sat on the top.

"Ok I'm having this to myself to you two go bunk together" She said glaring to Vivi and Kai. Kai walked over to the bunks and get on the top, followed by Vivi who looked to Kai and scowled sitting on the bottom.

"... Well what's your name?" She said looking to Kai, who looked to Vivi gulping a little.

"Kai... you?" She said getting out some books.

"Vivi" They began to talk a little, mostly about the books Kai had brought with her.

"Hey I wonder how the boys are doing!" Hayley shouted all the girls nodding and then going to the window facing the boys cabin.

At the Boy's Cabin:

"So, I'm bunking with Kael on the back left bunks, Zack is bunking with Andy on the front left bunks , Marion is bunking with Mack on the back right bunks and Josh is bunking with Bryce at the front bunks is that cool with everyone?" Luke said as the boys stood in a circle. All of them nodded and then went to their bunks putting their stuff down.

"So which girls do you think are hot or cool or any shit like that" Marion said laughing and jumping on the top.

"Well Kai is pretty sweet" Andy said grinning to himself.

"Ew her? Don't make me sick" Kael said laughing to himself.

"Well she is your sister" Luke pointed out.

"Angel is fucking hot guys!" Bryce said grinning madly to himself. The rest of the boys smirked and then looked away trying not to laugh.

"Well go and get her then" Mack said nodding to the other boys who all caught onto the plan.

"You think I should?" He said looking to Mack who tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeh totally" Zack said nodding and then looking to Andy who looked like he was gonna biurst out laughing any second.

"Oh god this is gonna be funny" He muttered to himself just loud enough for Zack to hear, who nodded.

"ALL TEENS PLEASE COME TO THE ROCK CIRCLE" They all heard coming from nowhere, but the voice was obviously Chris'. All the teen's made their way to the rocks sitting in their teams looking to Chris who stood at the front.

"Hello campers, welcome to the rocks! You will come here every day to hear the challenges and see who is going to walk the doc of shame! Now, today no one is going to leave because apparently it's not fair on whoever leaves. So, this challenge is for a pass to stop you from getting eliminated." Everyone grinned to themselves and then nodded to Chris.

"The winner from each team will get a pass so that at whichever team loses at least one person will have a pass! So lets get to the challenge" Chris stepped back to show a board with all the contests on and then all the first series' contestants.

"Your challenge is, to match up all the contests to who you think there brother or sisters is. Now whoever gets the most right from each teams wins. But if two people from the same team get the same amount right the winner will be the one who does it the fastest. You will be called down here one by one to have a go. Will the Tree Huggers go to the left of the camp site and then the Water Tredders go to the right you can wait for me to call you over." Chris grinned to himself as the team members went over to where they needed to wait.

**Confession Cam:**

Angle: To match up the people? Well this will be easy

Luke: Well out team is good so we won't be fighting for it, well I hope we won't be...

The Water Tredders:

"I'm not telling anyone who my sister is!" Angle said crossing her arms, Vivi just smirked.

"Well you just told us that you have a sister so that narrows it down" Vivi said writing it down and then writing down everyone's names and how they look.

"This should help me get that pass" She said to herself. Bryce sat near Angle, the other boys smirked and watched as Bryce scooted closer to her and then put his hand on her leg. She screamed and punched him in the face.

"You stupid fucking twat get away from me you ugly freak!" She shouted going and sitting next to Allie. Bryce looked to Andy and Marion who burst out laughing.

"God I wonder how the other team are getting on" Kai whispered to herself looking over to the other team.

The Tree Huggers:

"Well there's no use fighting over this, everyone just try their best and who ever in our team win's well done to them" Luke said, everyone nodding except Josh who just rolled his eyes.

"Well you lot may not care but I'm in it to win it" He said looking to the others realising they might not like what he said. He suddenly pretended to laugh and then nodded.

"Just kidding..." He said looking to the others and then to Effie who seemed to be staring at him. He grinned to himself and then looked to the rest of the team.

**Confession Cam:**

Josh: All my team are idiots, I mean I think I've tricked them pretty good. They think I'm a nice and good looking guy and all that shit. But they don't know I'm just gonna get them all out and then win this game, that Effie seems to be staring at me, maybe I can con her and make her like me way more then get her off this island near the end.

**End of Confession Cam**

"Will Zack please come to the rocks" A voice shouted, Zack got up and nodded to his team and ran off to d the challenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading the first part of the first Chapter. I think each episode will be in two parts and after a while I will update. I have other storys on the go too so I might be a while updating so sorry if I am.**

**Please please please ****review**** with idea's for challenges and what you think of the story and who you want to end up with. I have most people all paired up already but if you want to give me a idea of who you want to end up with then please do so. **

**Thanks for Reading and like I said please Review!**


	4. Ep1 Part2 Who is who?

Phoenix sat on a rock, trying to set a leaf on fire with the lighter she had. Marion walked over looking at the girl and then bent down getting his own lighter out and started helping.

"So how do you think you did in the challenge" He said watching as the leaf set on fire. Phoenix looked up and smiled a little.

"Easy, so who are you related too?" Phoenix said looking from the burning leaf and smiling at Marion. He smiled back and then sat down next to her.

"Eva" Phoenix let out a little gasp and then laughed.

"Boy I didn't see that coming. I thought you were like Duncan's brother" She said still laughing to herself. Marion laughed as well and then stomped on the leaf.

"Well you're Izzy's sister and everyone can tell" He said smirking to himself and then walking to the cabins.

"See you later" He shouted before going into his cabin. Phoenix watched him walk off then got up herself smiling a little then running to the girl's cabin.

**At the Holiday Resort**

"Hello there former contestants!" Chris said walking in as all the former teens sat in the room watching how there brothers and sisters did on the challenge.

"What did you think?" He said sitting in the middle of the room. Heather smirked to herself.

"Well that Angel girl is the sneaky one, and that Josh guy is totally hot and like me. I would love to go and get with him some time" She said, as all the others glared.

"Well The teams are good I s'pose. Good job you split the twins up, they are always fighting" Gwen said leaning against Trent and smiling. Trent nodded.

"Yep my little bro seems to be making friends easy. That girl who high fived them all at the start seemed nice." Trent said kissing Gwen on the cheek. She smiled and then Izzy jumped up.

"Well my sister is gonna win cause she is the best!" Izzy laughed and everyone looked around and then looked back to the screen.

"Well I better get back to the teen's in this show later" Chris said walking out and going on a boat back to the place.

**At the Camp**

Everyone was sitting round a camp fire talking to each other and waiting for Chris to come and get them and tell them the results.

"Ugh I did crap on that" Luke said sighing and hitting himself on the head. Jess patted his back and laughed a little.

"You tried your best, don't worry about it" She said nodding to him and then looking to Kael who was staring at her.

"... What?" She said smirking, he quickly looked to the fire and Jess looked to the others seeing Effie and Josh sitting next to each other.

"Hmm... That can't be good" She said as Effie leaned against Josh and he started talking to her. Luke nodded and then sat back.

**Confession Cam**

Luke: Jess is really cool and nice it's a good job she is on our team *sighs dreamily*

Jess: Ugh that Josh looks like trouble *leans back* I mean come on he looks fucking evil!

Effie: OH MY GOSH! Josh is so SWEET and really nice! And hot *giggles* I really really hope he likes me

Josh: That Effie is kind, but there are other girls that are kind so this will help me get the money hehe...

**End of Confession Cam**

"Angel you are hot girl why don't we go behind the cabins and make out?" Bryce said wiggling his eyebrows as Andy and Zack smirked watching. Angel slapped Bryce in the face and then stood up going and walking over to where Vivi sat reading a book.

"Hey Vivi, we should be friends" She said grinning. Vivi looked up, pushing her glasses up her face and then rolling her eyes.

"No way, you just want to make an alliance." She said going back to her book. Angel glared and then stood up going and sitting next to Molly who was trying to break a big stick in half. Angel grinned and then went to speak but Molly shot her a glare.

"Ugh fine" She said going and sitting back where she was before but pushing Bryce off the log they were sitting on. Mack went and sat next to Molly putting his hands on hers and breaking the twig.

"Easy as pie" He said grinning to himself. She rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms.

"Whatever..." She said looking away but then looking back and smiling slightly.

"Name?" She said sitting up.

"Mack yours?" He smirked getting out a knife and scraping the stick with it. Molly got out hers and did the same.

"Molly" She said looking up as Kai screamed and then ran to Kael hiding behind him.

"HAHAH OMG HAHA" Andy laughed falling off his log laughing. Kai glared and then looked to where Andy had thrown the fake spider. She went and threw the spider in the fire then sat back down looking to the ground. Kael smirked then looked at Andy giving him the thumbs up then looked to his sister.

"You ok sis?" He asked, Andy still laughing his ass off.

"Yeh..." She muttered sighing and then looking back to the ground. Hayley started walking over to where Jess was sat but tripped along the way falling on top of Andy. He stared at her and she screamed jumping up and then saying sorry over and over. He just laughed again and then sat up.

"Nah it's cool It's ok if you want me you know I won't brag" Hayley glared and pushed him back on the floor walking over and sitting in between Jess and Luke.

"... What was that for?!" Andy shouted jumping up and then looking at Kai with a grin o his face.

"Jess talk to me, Phoenix won't stop talking to Marion" Hayley said frowning then falling back onto the floor landing at Chris' feet.

"... Hey Chris" She said sitting up and then turning around to look at him.

"OK Campers, here are the winners of today's challenge..." Chris smirked to himself and then walked into the middle of the camp fire.

"For the Tree Huggers the winner is... Luke!" Luke clapped his hands and smiled to his team, most of them smiled back and said well done.

"And for the Water Tredders, Vivi!" He said, Vivi not looking surprised and carried on reading her book. Chris frowned and then sat on the log next to her.

"Ok now, in your circle let's find out who is related to who!" Chris shouted poking Vivi so she looked up. She sighed and then closed her book.

"I guess I'm first, I'm Noah's sister" She said opening her book and then carrying on reading. Chris grabbed the book and threw it in the fire grinning. Vivi jumped up and then glared to Chris.

"How dare you!" She shouted then screaming in Chris' ear sitting back down and crossing her arms angrily. Chris tapped his ear and then looked to Allie who was sat next to Vivi.

"Me? Oh ok. Well I'm Courtney's sister" She said smiling to the others. Next was Mack.

"Well I'm Harold's bro" He said getting a few gasps from some people.

"Really?" Molly said looking at him in shock.

"Yep" He replied grinning. Molly rolled her eyes and then threw her knife in the ground it staying stuck up.

"Well I'm Owen's sister" She said growling slightly and then looking to Josh who was next to her.

"Well I am Tyler's hot brother" He said running his hand through his hair making Effie sigh dreamily, and some of the other girls. Jess rolled her eyes and then looked at Effie.

"... Oh yeh me next sorry" Effie said giggling and then looking to the others.

"Well I'm Duncan's sister" She said then looking to Luke who was next.

"I'm Trent's bro" He said quietly looking down. Hayley jumped up and smiled to everyone.

"I AM LINDSAYS SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" She screamed as she fell backwards once again, jumping up quickly and then sitting back down. Jess laughed and then looked to everyone.

"Well, I'm Cody's sister" She said nodding to everyone then laughing again at Hayley.

"I'm Gwen's brother" Kael said looking at Jess who was laughing, he began to laugh too and then looked to Andy.

"I am Heather's brother but I hate her guts!" He shouted, getting cheers from nearly everyone as he stood up and began to bow. Zack laughed and then stood up.

"Well I am Geoff's bro!" He shouted getting a whoop from Jess.

"Party! Party!" She shouted laughing again and then looking to Bryce who was next.

"Well I am Justin's brother" He said getting a gasp from everyone.

"WHAT YOUR MENT TO BE HOT IF YOU ARE" Angel shouted screaming and then edging away from Bryce even more.

"Well I am" He said grinning to Angel who made a face as if she was going to be sick.

"Gross, you can get with my sister Beth and I'll have your brother" She said, getting a gasp from everyone once again.

"Beth's sister? I feel sorry for her" Phoenix said shaking her head. Marion nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm Izzy's sister" She said getting out a lighter and setting another leaf on fire. Marion laughed and did the same.

"And I'm Eva's brother" He said looking to Kai who was next.

"Well I'm Gwen's sister" She said smiling to everyone then looking down. Chris smirked and then stood up.

"Well that's everyone, now have a nice night and get up early for the challenge tomorrow!" He shouted walking away leaving all the teenagers there.

**Confession Cam**

Angel: UGH That Bryce is so SICK. I'm going to make sure he gets kicked off as soon as!

Bryce: That Angel is so HOT. No wonder she is called Angel. She is one!

Molly: Mack seems cool, maybe we could share a cigarette some day

Luke: Jess is Cody's sister? Wow didn't expect that. I thought she would be like Geoff's or something.

Jess: Kael is Gwen's bro? Oh god why he is hot but he has to be Gwen's brother. That kind of kill's my plans to get revenge on Gwen's siblings.

Andy: That Kai girl is my type of girl. But she is pissed at me so better forget about her hehe...

Marion: Phoenix is awesome, really she is pretty and awesome!

Phoenix: Marion is a cool dude, I'm glad were on the same team or I would have to burn down the doc of shame and make Chris walk it!

Zack: Effie and Josh seem close, Josh looks like bad news but I can't really warn her. Oh well, I wonder what the next challenge will be.

Vivi: By my guess, the next challenge will involve people pairing up and being in the woods. It does help when you locate where Chris keep's his challenge ideas. I better find a boy suitable enough to pair up with if it's boy girl pairings.

**End of Confession Cam**

"So people are beginning to like people, alliances are sure to be made. Find out who gets kicked out and the next challenge in the next episode of Total Drama Island!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeh, girl boy pairings for the next challenge, if you want to be with a certain someone on the challenge please review with who you want to or send a message telling me. **

**Please review with what you think! **

**Hope you like this chapter =)**


	5. Ep2 Part1 Key Hunt

"Where's the showers?!" Angel shouted storming out her cabin and looking around still in her pyjamas. Jess smirked from where she was sitting, her iPod on full blast so when she thought she was singing quietly she was singing normal volume getting attention from some people. She took her head phones out and pointed to in the forest.

"There that way" She said sniggering to herself and then standing up and putting her headphones on.

"Thank you" She said walking into the forest. Luke then came up to her and frowned a little.

"But there not in the forest" He said, Jess quickly putting a hand on his mouth.

"But does she know that?" She said with a smirk pasted across her face walking over to Andy and then high fiving him. After another minute Zack came and sat over where Jess, Andy and Luke were sighing to himself.

"What's wrong dude?" Andy asked frowning a little.

"Well I think Josh is a bad guy" He said sitting back. Jess nodded.

"He looks like a right dick head pffft. Effie must be just like hypnotised by his good looks." She said, all of them looking to Effie who was following Josh around like a little puppy dog. Kael then ran over laughing his ass off, being chased by Kai.

"GET BACK HERE THAT WAS A REAL SPIDER" She screamed hitting Kael on the back of the head then kicking him in the knee and looking to the others.

"S-Sorry!" She shouted, looking very embarrassed before she ran off back to the cabins. Phoenix and Marion were sat on the boys cabin steps talking like normal

"So then me and Izzy set the shed on fire and it was so cool! ...Except we had to pay for it later." She said giggling and then looking to Marion who looked interested. He smiled to her and then laughed himself.

"Well once at the gym I went to this dude like dropped a weight when he was lifting it and it hit his foot. I've never heard someone scream so loud and high pitched in the whole of my life!" He said laughing once he had finished, Phoenix also laughed standing up.

"Well I better go find my lighter, see you later" She said walking off, looking back to Marion as she did so. She walked past Vivi who was reading her book as usual. Vivi looked around and saw Allie sitting on her own. She walked over deciding to see what was wrong with her.

"You seemed quite upset when I looked up from my book, something wrong?" Vivi said sitting down next to Allie.

"W-well you see... Angel asked me to be in a alliance with her and now I'm bunking with her I can't get out of it" She said frowning to herself and then looking down. Vivi grinned and then closed her book pushing her glasses up.

"Well why don't you tell everyone on your team what she is trying to do as she does it. Get her out you know, play her at her own game" Vivi smirked standing back up and looking around the camp. Allie stood up as well sighing to herself.

"Well that seems a bit mean..." She said looking to Vivi who rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Fine whatever get out in the first week I don't care" She said walking off and sitting back down reading her book. Hayley then ran over to Allie hiding behind her.

"Help me Allie! Molly is coming to kill me?" Allie laughed a little and then turned around smiling pretending nothing had happened.

"Why?" She said, Hayley was still freaking out.

"I tripped over and fell on this stick thing she made and it broke and she is out to get me!" Hayley shouted sitting on the log and sighing.

"Well I'm sure she won't come and kill you, don't you worry" She said smiling to Hayley and then sitting next to her. Just then Molly came storming over growling at Hayley.

"Stupid Bitch!" She shouted going to hit Hayley but was stopped by someone. She turned around and saw Mack there grinning pervertedly.

"Well well well we meet again" He said, Molly pulling away and glaring at Hayley then walking off away from them. Mack followed grinning and putting his hands in his pockets.

"So you are pissed off?" He said smirking to himself and watching as Molly sat on a rock and looked to the ground.

"Fuck Yeh, that stupid bitch broke my stabbing stick" She said growling again and then looking up at Mack. He smirked and then got something out his pocket and threw it at her.

"There's another one, now don't get kicked off for killing her" He said winking once and then walking off as Molly sat there wondering what had just happened.

**Confession Cam**

Andy: Wow, Kai is so cute. I mean she is just my type of girl I really hope she forgot all about what happened last night

Kael: That Jess is hot, but Luke seems to have his eye on her. Ha! Yeh right

Phoenix: OH GOD Marion is just the best guy in the world! He is sweet, cute, hot, charming, hilarious, loads of fun, nice, kind did I mention hot?

Vivi: That Allie girl is pretty stupid, I mean I would defiantly use information Angel gave me to get her out. Who cares if it's mean, it is a game to win money ugh.

**End of Confession Cam**

"Will all the campers please go to the sitting rocks" A voice shouted, everyone got up and went to the rocks sitting in their teams. After a few minutes of waiting Chris came forward holding two hats with a grin on his face.

"Welcome campers, this is your first challenge. You will all be paired up and handcuffed together. The keys are hidden for each team in the forest. Which mean you could find other peoples keys for each team. They have a green ribbon around for the Tree Huggers and a blue one for the Water Tredders. But you may find your teams, but you might not find the right one to yours. First one to get all their teams unlocked wins." Chris said grinning and then looking to everyone.

"The green hat is for the Tree Huggers to pick a name out off and the blue one for the Water Tredders, first to come up and pick is Mack" Mack stood up and took a name. Everyone started to do the same until everyone was paired up.

"Ok everyone, here are the pairs" Chris said getting some handcuffs. He grinned to the contestants.

"Mack and Molly, Hayley and Zack, Josh and Effie, Jess and Kael, Phoenix and Marion, Vivi and Allie, Kai and Andy, Angel and Bryce. Luke you will be helping Jess and Kael find there key or whatever" Chris handcuffed them all and then smirked.

"Good luck finding the keys" He said walking away leaving everyone handcuffed together.

Everyone ran in different directions trying to find the key to help them and their team.

**Mack and Molly**

"Shit where could the key be" Molly said walking along tugging Mack with her. He just grinned and followed. Molly looked through the bushes and then stood up sighing angrily.

"Hey chill, what's up with you?" Mack said looking up and seeing a key in the tree. He smirked to himself and then looked back to Molly.

"Because I don't want to be eliminated!" She shouted glaring at him and then looking around again. He smirked and pointed upwards.

"Well there is a key" Molly glared to Mack and then went to the tree hitting it and then jumping up to hit the branches.

"Damn it! How can we get it" Molly said, suddenly feeling her hand getting pulled down and when she looked she saw Mack bending down.

"Get on my shoulders?" He said grinning. Molly paused and then got on Mack's shoulders and Mack stood up, Molly reached up with her free hand and tried to grab the key. She missed a few times then sighed angrily.

"Go forward a bit more" She said, Mack doing what she said. She grabbed the key and rose her other hand in triumph forgetting that Mack's hand was attached to hers and that there is a chance that she could fall off now.

"YES" She shouted, but Mack lost balance and fell back leaving Molly and Mack in a pile. Mack smirked as Molly fell on top of him.

"Wow I didn't know you felt this way" He said laughing slightly. Molly quickly tried to get up but she hand to bend down because Mack wouldn't move.

**Confession Cam**

Molly: UGH That boy is SO annoying! I just wanna murder him

Mack: She SO wants me

**End of Confession Cam**

"Some on lets unlock it!" Molly shouted putting the key in the lock and then trying to turn it.

"Damn it won't open" Mack said with a smirk still over his face. Molly looked up and glared putting the key in her pocket.

"Well looks like we better hurry up and find ours!" She shouted running off, this time Mack running too.

**Hayley and Zack:**

"So can you see the key anywhere?" Zack calmly said looking to Hayley who seemed to be in a world of her own.

"Do you think Josh is a bad person? Jess said he was" She said looking around and then seeing a note on a tree and pointing at it before Zack could answer.

"Well he seems a bit sly..." Zack said walking over with Hayley and reading the note.

"The note says, the key is in the hole" Zack read out looking back to the tree and seeing a hole in the tree. He stuck his hand in feeling around for the key.

"Is he using Effie?" Hayley said still in her own world. Josh looked to Hayley then pulled his hand out holding two keys, using one of them to try and unlock there handcuffs.

"Might be" He said managing to unlock the handcuffs then pulling his hand out, Hayley did the same then looked to the other key.

"That's for the other team, what shall we do?" Josh shrugged and then put the other key in his pocket.

"Let's go help someone else" Hayley said smiling and walking off ahead off Josh, tripping over a stick along the way. Josh laughed and then pulled her up walking with her.

"Yep let's go" Josh said nodding to Hayley as they walked off to find the others.

**Phoenix and Marion**

"ITS HERE" Phoenix screamed, pointing at a rock high up the cliff her and Marion were standing by. They were holding hands through the cuffs and looked at the cliff frowning slightly.

"Come on then, let's climb it!" Marion said walking forward to the cliff and then looking to Phoenix smiling. She smiled back and they both started to climb the cliff trying their best not to fall off. They quickly got to the cliff edge and stood on their unlocking their handcuffs but then looking to the ground.

"Oh Shit!" Phoenix shouted sitting on the rock. Marion looking over the edge and then gulped.

"Were stuck..." He said sighing and crossing his legs.

**Angel and Bryce**

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't touch me, don't even smell me you got that?!" Angel shouted at Bryce putting one hand on her hip and looking around.

"Ok ok god..." He said, Angel glaring to him.

"What did I just say?! Don't talk to me! Got it?! Now go look while I wait for you to find the key" She said taking a nail file out her pocked and then filing her nails following Bryce around as he looked for the key. Bryce sighed to himself kicking a tree looking up. As he did so a key fell down into his open mouth. He tried to screamed but ended up coughing and choking on the key.

"A-Angel H-Help!" He coughed clutching his throat and pointing inside of it. Angel sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to talk to me!" She shouted looking at me and then raising a eyebrow at what Bryce was doing. He continued to chock and she just watched.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked tilting her head. Bryce said the same thing over and over grabbing onto Angel's shoulder. She screamed and pushed Bryce in the stomach as hard as she could, the key jumping out his mouth and then landing on the ground as he continued to cough madly.

"I said don't touch me! Ewwww your hands are full of ugly germs!" She looked on the ground, seeing the key and the bent down to pick it up wiping it on Bryce's shirt.

"See Bryce, use your brain I just found a key on the floor god you are so stupid" Bryce rolled his eyes then took the key off her and tried to unlock the lock.

"Hurry up!" She shouted after a while, Bryce just sighed and kept trying.

"It won't go in" He said smirking and then stepping back a little.

"WHAT?!" She screamed pulling the key off Bryce and trying to unlock the lock. She screamed and threw it into the bushes and then stormed around the forest dragging Bryce with her.

**Kai and Andy**

"OW what the hell was that!" Andy shouted rubbing his head, Kai giggled and then picked up the key and then tried to unlock the hand cuffs, succeeding. Andy smiled to Kai and they both threw the hand cuff on the floor and both walked off looking for their team.

"I hope out team wins, I would hate to be eliminated..." Andy said smiling to Kai who was looking away. He frowned and then heard screams. He ran over to the cliff and saw Marion hanging onto the edge of the cliff. Kai came running after seeing Phoenix screaming. They both looked up at them and Andy jumped onto the rocks and started climbing up himself.

"Andy! Thank god!" Marion shouted as Andy got high up and climbed onto the rock they were on and then pulled Marion up.

"Ok now just follow me you two" He said as he started to climb down the rock grabbing two keys he saw along the way. Marion followed slowly slipping a few times but getting down. Phoenix started to get down but then slipped off screaming and falling down. Marion jumped under her and catched her smiling to her, she smiled back and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks..." She said standing up and looking at Marion whose face was bright red.

"Any time" He said looking at the key's Andy had. Kai walked over and grabbed them both looking around.

**Jess, Kael and Luke**

Jess looked around with her eyes and kept walking slightly ahead of the two boys. She turned around and saw the two boys glaring slightly. She rolled her eyes and then looked at them both.

"So the key, where do you think it could be?" She asked, Luke running next to her and then smiling looking around.

"I dunno" Kael frowned and then walked forward and looked around seeing Kai with two keys in her hand. He raced over pulling Jess with him, but she began to run faster smirking as Kael tried to keep up. Luke ran after them and Kael grabbed the key off Kai and they all ran into the bushes trying one of the keys.

"Yes! It fits!" Jess said pulling her hand off the cuff and then hugging Kael then Luke.

"Yes! Come on now let's go to where ever the fuck Chris is" She said walking ahead trying to find her way out. The two boys followed watching Jess walk ahead.

"Were gonna party tonight!" Jess shouted running out the forest and looking to see nearly all their team was there. Kai, Andy, Phoenix and Marion all came out the forest and stood with their team.

"All that is left is Josh and Effie for our team!" Hayley said smiling.

**Josh and Effie**

Effie watched Josh as he looked around for the key. She sighed and then smiled to him dreamily. He smiled to her then looked away and smirked. He then saw Vivi and Allie holding a key. Vivi seemed to be talking to Allie about something and wasn't looking at the key in her hand. He slowly walked over with Effie and coughed.

"Hey Lady's" He said grinning and winking to them, making Allie sigh dreamily and Vivi rolled her eyes. Effie glared at them both and snatched the key off Vivi.

"Don't you dare steal my man!" She angrily said running off and pulling Josh with her. He smiled and then once they were far away unlocked the lock on the hand cuffs but Effie grabbed Josh's hand and smiled.

"Let's get out of here" She giggled as they both walked off trying to get out the forest.

**Vivi and Allie**

"AGH STUPID TWAT" Vivi shouted then grabbing a twig and putting it in the lock. Allie watched Vivi then tilted her head.

"I'm unlocking the hand cuffs" Vivi said, the hand cuffs unlocking and then she threw them off and looked at Allie.

"Come on! We need to get back before they do!" Vivi said running off ahead with Allie following. They got out and ran over to their team cheering. Josh and Effie came out and went over to their team. Zack looked at the teams and then smirked.

"Hey we won! Angel and Bryce aren't here yet!" Zack shouted, the other team being silent. The Tree Huggers cheered as Angel and Bryce came out the forest with their hands still together by hand cuffs. Kael threw them the key and Angel undid the lock and walked over to her team, they all glared at her and Bryce ad Chris came over.

"Ok Tree Huggers, Well done! Now, Water Tredders, you have two hours before you must vote someone out! Whoever is voted out must walk the dock of shame!" Chris said smirking and then walking off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading the first part! Well for the next bit, I've decided who is going out for the first chapter. If you have any time you want your character to leave then review.**

**Review anyway please with challenge ideas, relationships you want, when your character wants to get voted out and what you think of the chapter! **


	6. Ep2 Part2 Key Hunt

"Well Angel seems like a mess so I think we should vote her off" Vivi said to her team. They all nodded and then walked off in different ways. She gasped and then glared to her team. As Vivi walked her way Angel stepped out in front of her.

"Hey, I'm not meant to be telling you this Vivi but... Well Bryce tried to feel me up! I was screaming and trying to get away so I didn't get chance to find the key... Please! It's not my fault" She said, trying to fake cry. Vivi rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"That is actually believable, Bryce is very annoying so I think he should go to be honest" Vivi said walking past Angel.

"So you will vote him off?" She said sniffing. Vivi sighed and nodded then walked off quickly. Angel smirked to herself and walked off, seeing Allie and ran over starting to fake cry saying the same story.

"Bummer! I will deffo vote him off now! The second he goes I will throw you a party to cheer you up!" She said looking concerned. Angel wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"Thanks... I better go, thanks for caring" Angel said walking off and grinning to herself once more getting out a list and then putting a tick next to Allie's name. She then went to the other four who were all in a circle talking. She told them the same story and then burst out crying.

"Oh shit girl. That Bryce is a fucking pervert! I will send killer bears on him!" Phoenix said angrily glaring at Bryce who was on his own writing in his book. The others agreed and then Angel walked off going into the cabin and smirking. The bell went and it was time to vote.

**Voting Cam:**

Angel: Duh, I vote for that idiot Bryce, he is a prick.

Bryce: I vote for... Errr... Andy, he played a prank on me

Andy: I vote for Angel, she is a bitch and it was obvious she was lying about Bryce.

Kai: Well I vote for Bryce, even if Angel was lying, Bryce is too annoying.

Allie: Bryce! The perv...

Vivi: Angel, she will have convinced the others the story is true but I want her to go, she will cause trouble for this team.

Phoenix: Bryce! I would hate is Marion did that to me...

Marion: Bryce, I will vote for whoever Phoenix votes for *shrugs*

**End of Voting Cam**

**At the Elimination Campfire**

"Well Campers, it's been a hectic first challenge, and now for who is gonna survive another day." Chris said grabbing seven marshmallows.

"Vivi, Phoenix, Marion, Andy, Allie, Kai and..." They all glared to Bryce and Angel sat there grinning to herself.

"... Angel!" She popped the marshmallow into her mouth and then laughed at Bryce. He stood up and frowned.

"But she made us lose the challenge!" He said looking at Angle and then frowning. Phoenix stepped forward.

"More like you tried to rape her perv!" She shouted at the shocked Bryce.

"What?! I did nothing to that dumb bitch!" He shouted. Vivi stepped forward and smirked.

"Well he is right there, she tricked you lot so she could stay in. It was obvious..." Vivi said nodding to Bryce. They all turned to Angel and glared angrily.

"Well Bryce has still been voted out so, bye bye Bryce" Chris said as Bryce hung his head and walked along the dock of shame. He turned around and ran to Angel kissing her full on the lips then ran off laughing to himself and jumped on the boat.

"HAHA I kissed you Angel! I will be back for you my love!" He shouted, all the contestant's, excluding Angel, laughed. She screamed and wiped her mouth franticly.

"EW EW EW EW AGH!" She screamed running to the end of the doc and screaming at Bryce.

"Well that's all for today, tune in tomorrow where there's a new challenge on Total Drama Relatives!" Chris shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Bryce is voted off, I have plans for how they all get voted off and stuff like that so yeh. The person voted off next week will be back at some point I hope. **

**If something happens you don't want to, like your person gets voted off don't have a go at me for it, it may be your OC's but it's my story and I can do what I want.**

**So please review with what you think and challenge idea's, I have most the pairings sorted out so don't ask anything about that. **

**So stay tuned for the next episode of TDR and hope you enjoy the story. **


	7. Ep3 Part1 Deep Dark Cave

Angel sat on her bunk brushing her hair slowly as the girls all glared at her. Allie got up from the bottom and stood in front of Angel and crossed her arms glared at her angrily. Angel looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She nastily said then brushing her hair.

"That was so bitchy what you did to poor Bryce!" She shouted, Angel glared and jumped off her bunk and walked up to Allie.

"Fuck off your stupid enough to believe it" She said smirking and then crossing her arms.

"You tricked me you dirty skank! You're just a bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself!" Allie shouted, she turned around and walked outside leaving Angel in shock. The other girls slowly followed leaving Angel on her own.

"Oh that little bitch is gonna pay..." She muttered to herself sitting back on her bunk and brushing her hair again.

Meanwhile outside Phoenix and Marion were holding hands and talking to Kai and Andy about what the next challenge might be.

"Erm... Something to do with water maybe?" Phoenix said looking to Marion who shrugged.

"I hope it's to do with skateboarding" He said smiling to her as she leaned on him.

"Or pranking people!" Andy shouted jumping up and throwing a fake spider by Phoenix and Marion who just rolled their eyes. He frowned and then sat back down next to Kai. He turned to her and then sat up straight and smiled at her.

"What about you Kai?" He said, she looked to him and smiled back.

"Something to do with anime or manga!" She said loudly standing up and looking around.

"I thought Chris would be here by now" She said to herself, when all of a sudden Chris jumped from behind a bush and screamed at her. She screamed and then fell back landing in Andy's lap, who just smiled.

"Well hello" He said, Kai jumped up and blushed a little then sitting back down as everyone came around looking at Chris.

"Hey Campers, everyone we have a great challenge for you today!" Chris said, most people just glaring at him. He frowned and then signalled them to follow him, which they all did leading them to a dark cave.

"Now Campers, you will be spending the night in here" He said, grinning to the contestants.

"But if you want to leave at any time you can, the most people from one team left at the end wins the challenge and someone from the other team will get eliminated!" Everyone looked to each other and frowned.

"You have one hour until you have to go in there" Chris said, walking off and leaving the camper's staring at the cave.

**Confession Cam**

Phoenix: It can't be too hard right? I mean it's just a cave

Vivi: This will be simple, an easy task.

Marion: I hope Phoenix will be ok in there, I hope she won't get scared or anything like that

Kai: I hope we get candles, I really think people might start freaking out which will make me freak out!

Andy: Well I can prank the other team to get them out if that would help right? But I would prank anyone especially that Angel chick. Man she is mean.

Allie: I hope Angel gets out first! She can be voted off then

Angel: I am getting everyone to vote for Allie, that stupid bitch is going to be out this competition by tonight!

Jess: Shit shit shit shit! I am terrified of caves, I bet I'll end up running out and lose for the team *sighs*

Luke: Caves no problem

Kael: This should be interesting

Effie: I HATE enclosed spaces! I hope Josh can protect me...

Josh: I will have to be all nice with Effie and then get her out another time...

Zack: I can play some music to calm everyone down. This will be like a night club!

Hayley: I'll end up screaming and running out... OH WELL

Mack: That Molly chick will love to just hide in my shoulder hehe...

Molly: I am keeping away from Mack, he is scaring me a little... But he is pretty hot... UGH No Molly NO! I will NOT fall for that boy!

**End of Confession Cam**

"Shit guy's I am terrified of caves..." Jess said to the others in the Tree Huggers team. Hayley nodded.

"Same here..." They all looked to one another and then began to think of a plan.

"Well, we can help you two if you want" Luke said, they both smiled to him and then tried to think of a plan.

Meanwhile with the Water Tredders, Angel was telling all her team about how it was easy to survive a night in a cave, claiming she had done it before.

"All you have to do is close your eyes and sit near the light" Angel said, none of the team really listening. Allie frowned and then thought to herself that it could work. Angel smirked to herself as Chris called them all over and they all sat in the cave. They all sat down and started there challenge of getting through the night in a creepy cave.

Angel smirked and then waited til it was completely silent and then started to get up putting on some see in the dark glasses she stole from Vivi and looked around sneaking behind Allie and then blowing on her neck.

"W-w-w-what was that?!" She nervously said scratching her neck. Angel sneered and stood back.

"Allie, it was nothing now don't you dare even think about leaving" Vivi angrily said as Angel fought back the urge to laugh. She then breathed in Allie's ear and then smirked.

"I'm coming to get you..." She whispered into Allie's ear, in a result of Allie screaming and then running out the cave while Angel quickly snuck back to her place taking the glasses off and then leaning back on the wall.

"God damn it" Vivi said putting a torch on and scanning it around the cave. She frowned and then turned it off sitting back and sighing loudly.

"Marion where are you?" Phoenix whispered, then feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here, you scared?" He said, Phoenix smiling and then sitting close to him.

"Nope, what about you?" She said, then suddenly hearing a loud sigh.

"Cut it out love birds" Angel angrily said, feeling some stones hit her. She growled and then silence was upon them again. Effie suddenly began to scream and then she jumped up causing Hayley to think that there was a bear and the two girls ran out screaming.

"God I'm terrified of caves and they are screaming? What the hell" Jess shakily said leaning against the nearest thing to her, which turned out to be Kael. He put a arm around her and she looked up trying to make out who it was.

"FUCK" They all suddenly heard, it was obvious it was Mack. They then heard a laugh, which was Molly.

"That's what you get you son of a bitch" They all heard, seeing Mack walk out the cave with blood on his nose. They all turned to Molly and she just smirked. After a while longer they heard a long sigh and then someone standing up.

"This is too boring for me, I'm out" Vivi said walking out, followed by Phoenix and Marion who decided to go to the beach while they could be alone. That just left Angel, Andy, Kai, Kael, Jess, Luke, Molly, Zack and Josh. After a little longer, Josh got bored and walked out followed by Kai who felt water fall on her and she ran out.

"Hey guys, I got my music wanna rave in the dark?" Zack said standing up and putting on some music.

"Hell yeh!" Jess said jumping up forgetting she was in a cave. They started to rave to the music, which Molly hated and left after a few minutes.

After a long time the cave went pitch black and Jess quickly sat down and yawned shaking slightly.

"S-shit guys, I really hate caves..." She said, feeling an arm be put around her.

"Just go to sleep, you'll wake up and it will be all over" Kael said to Jess, she nodded and smiled putting her head on his lap and closing her eyes. Zack lay on a rock and went to sleep, Kael just sat back and went to sleep, Luke leaned against the wall and fell asleep, Andy lay on the floor and fell asleep and Angel lay out on the rock and went to sleep, snoring which kept some of them up for longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So here is the next challenge well part one of it. Hope you like this challenge.**

**Please review with idea's for challenges and if you want the chapters to be longer or anything because I will listen to you.**

**Also review with what you think of this chapter because reviews make me happy (like you care about that lol) and it makes me update faster. **


	8. Ep3 Part2 Deep Dark Cave

**At the Hotel**

Bryce ran into the hotel going to Heather and grinning. She frowned and then rolled her eyes looking away.

"What the fuck do you want loser" She said, Bryce grinning and then walking closer.

"Oooh Sassy, you're like Angel but prettier." He said looking around and then seeing Justin, his older brother. He ran up to him and smiled.

"Justin! Bro! Did I do good?!" He said running up to Justin with a smile on his face. Justin smirked and then patted his head.

"Well done for kissing that Angel, she was hot. But you got out first so no." He said walking over to Heather and kissing her. Bryce frowned and then kicked the nearest plant and then walking into the watching room.

"This is gonna be a long however long staying here lasts." He said to himself watching the remaining people in the cave.

**In the Cave**

Andy slowly woke up looking around the cave seeing Jess and Zack sitting in the corner listening to Zack's iPod and singing along quietly to the song. Angel was still asleep and snoring very loudly. Kael and Luke seemed to be arguing about something. Andy got up and went over to Jess and Zack and sat with them.

"So you two, love to party?" They both nodded and high fived one another, then laughed and showing Andy the song they were listening to.

"Kael got pissed off cause in the night I got up then remembered I was in a cave and then jumped onto the nearest person, which was Luke, and then I kind of fell asleep and when I woke up Kael and Luke were arguing. God now I know what Gwen felt like, fuck getting revenge on her." She said rolling her eyes and then leaning against the wall. I smirked and then sat next to her.

"AGHHHH" They all turned to Angel who jumped up and ran to the other side of the cave still screaming. Everyone jumped up and then looked at Angel.

"What?!" Jess shouted bumping into Zack and then looking to where Angel had screamed. Andy walked over and then laughed.

"Wow you fell for it, in the night you woke me up with your snoring so I put a fake spider on your face" He said laughing. The others began to laugh and Angel screamed walking out screaming for Chris, then realising that she had just gone out the cave and screamed louder. After another few minutes, Chris came in and clapped.

"Well done you lot, you actually, survived the night in here. Well it looks like the Tree Huggers have won again! Andy, since you're the only Water Tredder left you are not allowed to be eliminated." Andy jumped up in the air and shouted yes running out the cave and then seeing his team all frowning. The others walked out and high fived all their team.

**The Water Tredders**

Allie went off to the loo and Angel grinned as she went and clapped three times, all her team looking to her.

"Listen guys, Allie was the first one out the cave and none of us ran out because we heard voices. I mean, what if this happens all the time? She will be useless on other challenges if she hears voices. So I think we should vote her out" She said, most the team nodding.

"Angel has got a point there, and no one was near Allie when she ran out screaming. She will be useless for our team" Vivi said writing it down in her note book.

"Well I s'pose..." Phoenix said looking to Marion who nodded. All the team agreed and as Allie came back she sat down and smiled them.

"So what did I miss?"Allie said, all the team looking at one another and then getting up one by one and walking away. Allie frowned and then glared to Angel getting up herself and going into her cabin.

**Voting Cam**

Allie: Obviously Angel, the stuck up bitch...

Angel: Obviously Allie, that stupid brainless bitch.

Andy: Well Allie, she was the first out.

Vivi: Allie, she hears things.

Marion: Whoever Phoenix will vote for, which is Allie.

Phoenix: Allie, but I'm not sure whether to believe Angel...

Kai: Erm... Allie?

**End of Voting Cam**

"Hello Camper's, Welcome to the voting session. Now, the people going through so far are Andy, Kai, Vivi, Marion, Phoenix and..." Allie crossed her fingers and Angel smirked.

"... Angel" Chris said, Angel got up and walked over to her team taking her marshmallow waving at Allie who's jaw could have dropped off. She jumped up, anger in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S YOUR FAULT ANGEL YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed running forward but being held back by two big body guards.

"Bye bye Allie" Chris said smirking as she got dragged along the doc of shame, still screaming curses at Angel who just waved her off.

"Tune in next episode to see if the Water Tredders actually win a challenge, on Total Drama Relatives!" Chris shouted as all that was left of the Water Tredders walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Allie is out, but she will be back at one point but just for one episode so look out for that. **

**Any challenge idea's please tell me. I have another question for you all to please answer.**

**Who do you think Jess should be with? Kael, Luke or Zack. I ask this because I'm not sure, I have idea's of other people the other two can be with but I'm not sure. So please review with who you think she should be with and any other challenge idea's.**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	9. Ep4 Part1 Task to Challenge

Ves kenAll the campers were asleep in bed when all of a sudden a horn was blown which made everyone jump up and walk out there cabins in there pyjamas. Chris smirked at the tied campers and then pointed over to 15 boxes. The campers slowly went over to them yawning and looking at one another.

"Morning Campers, in each of those boxes is a task you must complete today. We have taken one item from you all, complete the task and you get it back. Once you have done the task, go to chef and then you will get the challenge told to you. You mustn't tell anyone else your task and when you find out the challenge you mustn't tell anyone else either. The first full team to complete the challenge wins. You may start now" Everyone turned to look at one another and grabbed their boxes, none of them really rushing to get back to their cabin to see what the task was for them.

**Boys Cabin**

"We can't say the task's, can we?" Andy said frowning and then opening his box to look at what his task was.

_Hug everyone on the island, including Chris and Chef._

Andy sighed and then got up putting the paper in his pocket and looking at the boys from his cabin. He sighed and then coughed getting most their attentions.

"Hey err anyone want a hug?" He said opening his arms. The boys smirked and then Luke realised and jumped up hugging Andy. He whispered to the others and one by one they all hugged him. He grinned and ran to the door.

"Thanks guys!" He shouted running to the girl's cabin and knocking on the door. Kai answered and he immediately hugged her, making her face go red and then step back. He ran in and looked at all the girls who just stared at him.

"... Get Out" Molly snarled at him. He backed away and then sighed.

"Erm... I'm giving hugs to everyone on the island, it's a dare from the guys so please let me do this" He pleaded. Jess jumped off her bunk and gave him a hug then high fived him sitting back on her bunk. Effie, Hayley and Phoenix all followed giving him a quick hug. He ran over to Angel and quickly hugged her and then looked at Molly running up to her and hugging her then running as fast as he could out seeing Chris and hugging him.

"Woa, I know everyone loves me but don't touch the face" Chris said patting Andy on the back and then letting Andy run off to find Chef. Once he got to Chef he hugged him and then gave him his piece of paper with a smug look on his face.

"Now I can get the challenge?" Andy said as Chef handed him his prankster box. Chef nodded and then gave Andy another piece of paper and went back to cooking as Andy read it out loud.

"Eat some of Chef's 'special' pizza and then go to Chris and sing the alphabet to him..." He slowly said looking at Chef who smirked and pointed to some pizza on the side. He walked over and saw that each slice had one of their names in it. He picked up the one with his name on it and then slowly ate it trying not to barf.

"Aww dude that's sick...." Andy said putting the last slice into his mouth then walking over to Chris and taking a deep breath.

"A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,I,j,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y,z. Done!" Andy shouted smirking to Chris.

"Well done Andy, since you're the first to finish you get one prize. You can tell one person what the challenge is and then help them complete their task but choose wisely." Chris said smirking as Andy nodded and ran back to his bunk getting in and going back to sleep.

**Zack's Task**

Zack watched Andy jump into his bed and laughed opening his own box and looking at the paper.

_Tell three people about your fear and why. But the three people must be girls and people who don't know about your fear._

"... Aww shit" Zack said standing up and walking outside where now most the people where. He looked around trying to see some girls he could tell. He first of all went to Phoenix.

"Hey err promise not to laugh" He said, Phoenix nodded and smiled.

"What? Tell me!" She said jumping up and grinning to him.

"I'm terrified of clowns because I was forced to watch a horror film called 'It'..." He said, Phoenix smirked and then nodded.

"Wow really? Bummer, I saw that film I loved it! I mean just image those clowns coming to get you in the night, that's a scary thought" She said looking at Zack who was now pale. He nodded then slowly got up walking around and looking for someone else to tell. He went to Kai next, who told him all about horror anime's which made him feel worse. Then he went to Jess, who sympathised with him saying clowns freaked her out. So he ran to chef to get the task, then running out being sick near a bush then running to Chris.

As the rest of the campers task's went along, one by one they opened there boxes reading their tasks then going off to do them. But one camper read her task and then threw it on the floor...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I am becoming lazy with this story (Sorry!) So chapters might be shorter and if I start one I might end it crappy like this one.**

**I wanna do a different TDI one called Total Drama Romance so look out for that.**

**Challenge idea's are accepted so please review.**


	10. Ep4 Part2 Task to Challenge

"No way am I doing this challenge!" Molly shouted throwing her paper on the floor and stomping off leaving her team staring at her. They all started to shout her name but she kept walking. Mack sighed and followed her having just completed the challenge. Angel watched them run off then looked at her task and smirked following them.

"Come on Molly, you have to try the task! Please I don't want you to be voted out" Mack pleaded following Molly through the bush's into the woods not noticing that Angel was slowly creeping to follow them. Molly laughed and kept walking.

"Yeh right..." She muttered. Mack sighed and grabs Molly's hand pulling her back and to him. She glared and then tried to push him away but Mack was too strong. Angel sneaked behind and watched them talking. She smirked and then ran off grabbing Molly's task and ripping it up smirking to herself. She threw it into the water and then walked off to complete her task.

Meanwhile, back in the forest Mack was still holding onto Molly. She glared at him kicking him as he just sighed and waited for her to stop.

"You finished yet?" He said, Molly stopped kicking him and sighed.

"God sake..." She mutters looking again. Mack slowly moved her face to face him and then leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. Her eyes widened and she froze, her cheeks changed to a soft red colour and as he pulled away he smirked to himself letting her go. She jumped back glaring to Mack and then looked away crossing her arms.

"... Fine I'll do the task" She spat, Mack just grinning to himself.

"Oh? Anyway what was the task?" He asked, Molly grinning and then pulling him by the collar forward and kissing him on the lips hard. Mack quickly put his arms around her waist grinning as the two began to make out in the forest, where no one could see.

**Confession Cam**

Molly: Thank god no one saw me kissing that beast Mack, eww... It was the task! But I have to admit he was a good kisser *grins*

**End of Confession Cam**

Molly pushed him away wiping her mouth then walking past him. He just grinned and then watched her walk off, running after her after a few minutes. They got back to camp and an angry team awaited them.

"Molly! You cost us the challenge!" Effie angrily said glaring at Molly. Molly raised an eyebrow and then looked around seeing the other team cheering and celebrating. She ran over to her box to grab the piece of paper and it wasn't there. She looked around and then looked up.

"My paper's gone!" She said looking back to the other team, seeing Angel smirking at her. Mack ran over and began to help her as the rest of the team just sat down glaring at them.

"Thanks a lot Molly, now we have lost!" Molly jumped up and glared at Effie walking forward ready to punch her in the face. Mack managed just in time to jump forward and pull her back and Josh got up pulling Effie back whispering in Effie's ear. Molly pulled out of Mack's grasp and walked off to her cabin slamming the door for the whole island to hear. Mack turned to his team and walked over

"So what happened? They finished before us?" He said frowning to his team. Effie laughed and then sat back.

"Actually, we did but she threw away her slip therefore the other team won!" Effie angrily said getting up and frowning to Mack. The rest of the team slowly got up and walked in different directions, leaving Mack standing there on his own. He sighed and looked over to the other team who were still celebrating.

"Oh shit" He said sighing and then walking off to the boy's cabin.

**Voting Cam**

Luke: I have to say Molly, sorry but she cost us the challenge

Jess: Erm... Molly, sorry girl

Kael: Molly, she scares me.

Effie: Molly! She cost us the contest! She is soooo stupid and mean and UGH! I'm not usually mean but that sent me over the edge, she didn't even try!

Zack: Molly, she cost us the contest

Josh: Molly, I've been too nice these days. Time to get evil, maybe frame the other team? That sounds a good idea hehe...

Hayley: The other's don't even know I didn't do my challenge... Mostly cause I fell over and knocked myself out and when I woke up Effie was shouting at Molly... Thank god they forgot about me. Oh yeh I'm meant to vote? Molly.

Mack: Effie, I really hope Molly doesn't go... I just got her to make out with me!

Molly: Effie, I mean it wasn't even my fault!

**End of Voting Cam**

"Sooo Tree Huggers, you lost your first challenge. May I add two people didn't complete their challenges, well one of them knocked themselves out so you can't really blame them" Everyone turned to Hayley and she frowned crossing her arms.

"Get on with it Chris" She said as some of the team snickered and looked back to Chris. He laughed and then grabbed the marsh mellows.

"Ok, the marsh mellows go to Luke, Hayley, Kael, Mack, Jess, Josh, Zack and..." Effie glared at Molly and she glared back looking around, seeing Angel in a bush watching them. She tapped Effie on the shoulder and pointed. They both looked and saw her, who hadn't seemed to notice them looking at her.

"... Effie!" Effie grabbed her marsh mellow and looked at the others pointing Angel out to them. Mack went over to Molly and she stood up still watching Angel. Angel quickly jumped up and ran off. Molly glared and then looked at Chris glaring.

"Well Molly, it's time for you to walk the doc of shame!" He said pointing to it. She sighed and started walking there being pulled back by Mack. He kissed her again and everyone watched. Once they finished Molly hugged him and then walked to the end, Mack still following her and then watching her get on the boat and as it left he watched. Effie ran over shouting sorry to Molly who flipped her off and then waved to Mack, who just laughed. All the campers went back to the camp, glaring to Angel.

"Well that was it for the third episode of Total Drama Relatives!" Chris shouted standing at the end of the doc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Molly is out! Hope you like this chapter oh TDR and please review with challenge idea's and what you think of the chapter. **


	11. Ep5 Part1 Talent Show

**At the Hotel**

All the former campers sat in the watching room, just after seeing the episode. They all went into different rooms talking about what had happened.

"Jess has got to win!" Cody said to Trent who rolled his eyes and then kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"Nope, Kia or Kael are gonna win" Gwen said grinning. Trent laughed and shook his head.

"Wrong, Luke has got this in the bag!" The three laughed and then kept talking. Molly walked in going to Owen and growling as he smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked frowning. Molly angrily turned to him then went up to Beth pushing her into the wall.

"Right, your sister is a Bitch and I will do anything to get her back" Allie turned around and walked over.

"Agreed. We need a plan" She slyly said smirking to Molly.

**The Camp Site**

Angel looked in the small mirror she was holding and smiled into it, blowing kisses at it then giggling.

"Perfect..." She said closing the mirror and then narrowing her eyes at the other campers who were rolling their eyes or glaring at her. She got up and walked into the cafe getting a good seat and getting her slop. The other campers shortly followed all sitting down in their normal places.

"AGH ANDY YOU TWAT" Screamed Hayley standing up after sitting in something, she picked up her 'slop' and threw it at Andy. He jumped out the way and just as Angel turned around, the slop hit her in the face and she screamed. Everyone cheered and laughed.

"YOUR GONNA PAY HAYLEY! MARK MY WORDS" She screamed storming out the cafeteria as the others just laughed.

**Confession Cam**

Hayley: Shit guys! I didn't mean to hit Angel... What have I done?!

Angel: That Hayley is gonna pay for what she did to me. She is next off this god damn island

**End of Confession Cam**

All the campers slowly made their way to the camp site, but as they arrived they noticed a stage there with Chris standing on the stage grinning to the crowd.

"Hello campers! Today, we shall be hosting a talent show with me and Chef judging everyone. Each team can submit three people each. Now get into your teams and get practicing!" Chris shouted the curtain falling out and hitting him on the head. The campers smirked and then Chris glared at them and threw the curtain over his head and left the campers to get into teams.

**Water Tredders**

"Right, I am singing and I don't care what you lot say. I am brilliant at singing and if you say otherwise you're just jealous" Angel said looking around at the rest for her team who didn't seem to be listening to her.

"So, what are everyone's talents?" Vivi asked looking at a book, as usual. She looked up and pushed her glasses up her nose grabbing a note book from her pocket and a pen from behind her ear putting the tip to the paper ready to write. Angel glared at her and stood up belting out some out of pitch tunes. Most the team began to laugh making Angel even angrier.

"I can model to" She said confidently striking out some poses which most the team just watched without a word uttered. Vivi wrote it down on the paper and then looked around the team who seemed to be doing their own thing. She coughed and they all looked up and she smirked turning to Andy.

"Talents?" She asked him. He shrugged and then looked down nervously.

"Well... I s'pose I can dance..." He shyly said scratching the back of his head with a stick he had just been poking the ground with. Kai smiled at him and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Show us then" She kindly said smiling to him. He grinned and then got up showing off his awesome dancing moves humming some music to himself. Everyone clapped to cheer him on, even Angel couldn't resist clapping nearer the end. Vivi smirked and wrote down his name and then turned to Kai who was watching Andy happily.

**Confession Cam**

Andy: Kai so digs me hehe... I need to get her alone some time to ask her out, I wonder what her talent is...

**End of Confession Cam**

Kai got up and took a deep breath and then began to talk in another language to the campers changing her position and voice as if she was acting out a scene. When she finished she bowed and then sat back down next to Andy who watched her with an eyebrow raised.

"What where you doing? If you don't mind me asking" He said tilting his head. Kai giggled and then looked to him smiling.

"Rein acting a scene from my favourite anime, Death Note!" She said turning back to the others, all wondering what she was on about. Vivi wrote down what Kai said and then turned to Marion who grabbed his skateboard and started throwing out some awesome tricks skating around everyone, grabbing a rose and going up to Phoenix and giving her the rose. She giggled and then took it kissing him on the cheek as he sat down.

"Wow the talents in this team are superb" Vivi said out loud writing down what Marion just did grinning to herself. They all turned to Phoenix and she jumped up showing them how she dislocates her arms and pops them back in. Angel ran off to be sick, Andy and Kai looked away, Vivi watched with a disgusted look on her face but Marion watched in amazement clapping once she was done. Vivi wrote it down and then stood up and looked at Angel sat back down shuddering.

"Ok team, we have for the competition, Andy and his dancing, Marion and his skateboarding and Angel with her modelling but please don't sing, it may ruin our chances and your reputation if you even have any" Vivi stated making everyone laugh, except Angel who glared at her and then jumped up storming off angrily.

**Tree Huggers**

Mack sat on the floor frowning at the other campers. They all looked from him to each other and then Josh stood up winking to Effie who sighed dreamily and then he looked to the other campers.

"Look, we got lucky until that bitch Angel came into the picture. Now, who's got a good talent and wants to try and win it for our team!" He confidently said, the others still silent.

"I can sing... a bit" Jess quietly said looking to her sketch pad which she was doodling in. Josh turned to her and then crossed his arms.

"Well show us" He said, Jess looked up and glared at him and stood up flipping him off and then put her pad down. Josh glared at Jess and then growled slightly, Effie glared as well and did the same. Jess turned around and then cleared her through and began to sing Misery Business by Paramore. They all listened and once she finished she picked up her sketch book and began to doodle again.

"Good, we have one person. Now anyone else wanna show us your talent?" No one stood up, Josh turned around and saw Hayley kicking the sand and humming to herself. Josh pulled her up roughly and then Luke stood up and glared at him.

"Hey! You can't do that to her" He angrily said, Josh rolled his eyes and then threw Hayley to the centre. She rubbed her arm and then wiped her eyes tearfully and then began to shake as all the eyes were on her. Luke went to get up but Josh shot a glare at him.

"Do something god damn it!" Josh angrily said as Hayley whimpered. Hayley gulped and then started to dance, pretty badly but it was still dancing. Josh rolled his eyes and pushed her slightly.

"That's enough, work on it and you're in" Josh said, a little more light hearted.

"Looks like Josh has shown his true colours" Kael muttered to Jess who nodded then glared to Josh angrily. Effie still seemed to be all over him as he sat down.

"We need one more person" Luke kindly said helping Hayley back down and then taking charge. Zack jumped up and grabbed a skateboard showing some skill. Luke smiled and then stood on a log smiling to his team.

"Well, we have our three people. Just practice and do your best, it doesn't matter if you screw up, just try your best" Luke kindly said, unaware a certain girl from the other team was listening and sighing dreamily.

**Later on...**

Angel sat on her own in the woods doing her makeup, far away from the others. She rambled on to herself about how much she hated her team and how she wanted them all too just go away. After a while a rustlings was heard. She looked around and the stood up putting her mirror in her pocket and gulping lightly. Then, a certain boy appeared with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey hotty" He smugly said smirking to himself and walking over to Angel confidently. She also smirked and then crossed her arms and watched him.

"I could say the same to you, anything you want?"

"I want us to form an alliance... I need to get Hayley out. That stupid bitch made me angery and now all my team hate me. I've got one little pip squeak rapped around my little finger so she doesn't care but the others? They hate me. I'll help you with everything you need Angel, we can work together" The boy said taking one of Angels hand and kissing it lightly. Angel smirked and then nodded pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

"Ok Josh, I'll change the ballet box tonight, make sure your team lose. I'll help of course but you will need most the work for this. Got it?" Angel smugly said pulling Josh in for another steamy kiss. He pulled away and nodded once then stepping back.

"Deal, see you later babe" He said turning around and walking into the bushes, leaving Angel on her own once again, but with a game plan in her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the year long wait guys. Well not year long but sorry anyway.**

**Tell me what you think of the camper.**

**Who do you think is secretly crushing on Luke?**

**And what do you think of Josh and Angel?**

**The Next chapter will be up soon, please review with your thoughts and I will try and get the next one up as soon as. **


	12. Ep5 Part2 Talent Show

Effie walked up to Zack as he practiced his skateboard tricks. She coughed loudly and Zack turned to her smiling.

"Hey Effie..."

"Don't. Listen. I realised since I met my man Josh that I shouldn't be friends with annoying people like you so when we get home please don't talk to me. Thank you. Plus, I'm going to move in with Josh so you will never see me again so bye." Effie harshly said turning around and then running over to Josh hugging him. Zack's mouth was wide open and he glared to Effie then going back to his tricks in practice for the talent show. Luke walked over and smiled at Zack, who sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Effie. She is acting like a right Bitch now that she is with Josh" Zack said still practicing for the contest. Luke frowned and then patted Zack on the back and side.

"We'll get Josh out. She will be back to normal in no time" Luke said smiling to Zack, who smiled back slowly. They both unaware that there was a girl sitting behind a bush brushing her hair slowly and grinning after hearing this information. She jumped up and slowly walked past Josh and Effie, tapping Josh twice on the back and then going into the forest. Effie sat down still holding Josh's hand, who was watching the girl. He smiled to Effie and then let go.

"I'll be back in a minute babe..." He said winking to her and then following the girl slowly getting to their secret meeting place, pulling her in for a heated kiss and then letting her brush her hair again.

"Their all gonna get you out, sept Effie." The girl said running a hand through her hair and then walking out the bushes away from Josh.

"Wait! Angel!" He shouted, but she just walked off leaving Josh on his own.

**The Talent Show**

Everyone walked to their seats. Josh sat next to Effie, while Angel sat behind them both with a grin on her face. Luke sat by Zack who was by Kael who was by Jess. Vivi slowly walked over and sat next to Luke and then Hayley sat next to Vivi smiling at her then nervously looking away, while Andy, Kai, Phoenix and Marion sat at the front talking. Mack sat on his own away from everyone else.

Chris walked onto the stage and grinned evilly at the campers.

"Welcome campers! Now to revile the judges; Chef, DJ and Leshawna!" He shouted as the curtains came up showing he judges.

"Now first up, Marion with his skateboarding!" Marion went up and began to do some trick to some music. Everyone watched, very impressed with what they saw. Vivi glanced to Luke who was smiling while watching him. She coughed and Luke glanced at her, catching her eyes on him and smiled.

"So ... You participating in this contest?" She nervously asked scratching the back of her head and smiling to him the best she could. He shook his head and then looked back to Marion.

"Nah, I just organised it. What about you?" He asked, his voice showing he was paying attention even though his eyes were on Marion as he did his tricks. Vivi laughed and looked at Marion too.

"No. I did the same as you" She answered smiling to herself. Impressed that she talked to Luke and managed to sit by him. Marion finished and everyone clapped as he bowed and the judges held up there cards. Chris announced that Angel would be next and she got up putting on some music and began her modelling.

Josh watched, gulping back some drool beginning to appear on his lips as Effie cuddled him.

"Josh, are you sure about what all the team said? About me..." She quietly asked, Josh not looking away from Angel but nodding.

"Yep. They all said you had no back bone, and that you should be going soon. They all want you gone, but don't worry. I have a plan to make sure that doesn't happen" He said putting on his kindest voice. She frowned and then glared at her team and then kissed Josh on the cheek.

"Thanks for telling me..." She said closing her eyes and then cuddling up to him. He glanced to her and smirked looking back to Angel and winking to her, clapping as she finished her modelling piece. She walked over and sat back down behind Josh grinning evilly to herself.

"Next up, Andy!" Andy took to the stage and started to dance to the music as everyone watched in amazement. Jess cheered him on and Kai smiled to her and moved a little closer trying to get her attention.

"So, Jess... You got a boyfriend back home?" Kael said grinning to her as she turned to him and smirked.

"Nope, why do you ask?" She said turning to Andy and watching him dancing. Kael went to talk but then everyone began to clap before he could finish. Andy went off the stage and then Chris came back on clapping as well.

"Next up Jess!" Jess jumped up and walked down there, and began to sing 21 Guns by Green Day. In the crowd Mack stabbed his seat with his pocket knife and then looked up to where Angel was growling and then smirking grabbing some scissors and tapping Zack on the shoulder

"Hey wanna go cut Angel's hair?" He slyly said, Zack grinned and nodded and they both snuck behind Angel and slowly began to cut her hair, without Angel knowing. Jess saw from the stage and tried not to laugh and once she was finished, Zack and Mack were back in their seats like nothing happened. Jess high fived them all and then wished Zack good luck as he went to the stage and began to show off his skateboard tricks.

"So, what did you think Kai?" Andy asked smiling to Kai who turned to him and gave him the thumbs up.

"You were awesome" She quietly said smiling at him. Andy smiled and then moved a little closer placing his hand on Kai's. She blushed and then smiled nervously at him then looked to Zack as he preformed his skateboard tricks. Once Zack had done, Hayley went up there looking at everyone then began to dance. Angel laughed loudly making Hayley even more upset and she jumped off the stage and ran off crying. Josh rolled his eyes Jess and Luke ran after her. Chris got onto stage and then looked around and smirked.

"Wow, that was mean Angel. Well the winners of this are the Water Tredders! Tree Huggers, you will be sending someone home so have a good think about who you want to go"

"OMG MY HAIR AGH" They all turned to Angel who began to scream in anger and stormed off, while Mack and Zack laughed to themselves about Angel, with most the other campers giggling to themselves too. Even Chris laughed at Angel's new hair.

**After the Talent Contest**

All the Tree Huggers sat at the camp fire in silence. Josh then stood up and glared to everyone.

"Hayley! You blew this for us!" He shouted, making Hayley whimper. Luke stood up and glared at Josh angrily. He then sat back down and sighed. Josh looked at Effie and whispered to her making her giggling. The others rolled their eyes ignoring them both.

**Voting Cam**

Luke: Josh! No doubt about it

Effie: Hayley she wrecked it for us!

Josh: Hayley, she is a stupid bitch and she is going to be out! No matter what

Jess: Josh!

Kael: I have to go with Josh

Mack: Josh, he is no good

Hayley: Josh he was mean to me

Zack: Gotta say Josh

**End of Voting Cam**

"Ok Campers, and the marsh mellows go to Luke, Effie, Zack, Kael, Jess, Mack and..." Josh waited for the results, and Hayley bit her nails shaking and closing her eyes.

"... Josh!" Chris shouted, Josh standing up and grinning to Effie.

"How did that happen?!" Jess shouted looking to her team mates then running over to Hayley hugging her. She smiled and hugged back and then went to the doc of shame.

"I get to see Noah I'll be fine Jess byee" Hayley shouted waving to her fellow campers.

"How did that happen?" Luke asked, while Josh smirked.

_**Flash Back**_

_Angel saw Chris walking along with an envelope in his hand. He set the envelope down and went to grab a donut from the food cart. Angel snuck over and took the envelope and opened it seeing everyone but Josh's name on the card. She smirked and then crossed off Hayley's name and wrote Josh's name matching the handwriting on the card. She put the card back in and put the envelope back down and ran off giggling to herself, then seeing Josh and kissing him while no one else looked._

"_Job done baby" She quietly said then running off to her team while Josh smiled to himself then walking to his team._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Tune in next time to see who goes out next in Total Drama Relatives!" Chris shouted as the campers went back to their cabins wondering how Hayley was voted out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you like it? Do you hate it?**

**Please ****review**** with what the next challenge could be and anything you want to happen. **


	13. Ep6 Part1 Race To the Top

Zack and Mack sat on the logs talking to one another laughing about Angel's new haircut. Angel walked past and glared at them both as they burst out laughing. She stormed over to the two boys and glared at them as they tried not to laugh.

"Who's idea was this?!" She shouted pointing at her hair. They both began to laugh as Angel glared and then stomped her foot screaming at them. Vivi walked over smirking then taking a picture of the annoyed Angel.

"Here we go" She said showing Angel the picture, she screamed once again and then stormed off leaving Zack and Mack crying with laughter. Luke came over and looked at the picture smiling.

"Nice Picture." Luke said then smirking; Vivi blushed lightly then began to walk off. Josh watched Angel walk past and grinned to himself winking at her. Effie didn't notice as she cuddled up to Josh happily. Angel growled and then stormed off into her cabin.

"Hey Campers! Today's challenge is simple. A race, involving all the campers!" Chris shouted threw his blow horn as the campers looked up or stuck there heads out of the cabin doors and windows. They looked at one another and shrugged.

"Just running, don't worry campers. But with a twist, but you'll find that out later" Chris said with an evil smirk across his face.

**Confession Cam**

Jess: This is gonna be easy

**End of Confession Cam**

"Get into your teams and sort out who is going to do what! Now go go go campers!" Chris shouted then running away from them before they could run over and attack him.

**At the Hotel**

"Oh My GOD! NOAH!" Noah turned up from his book raising an eyebrow as a existed Hayley stood there pointing at Noah with a grin on her face. Lindsay ran over and pulled Hayley away with a frown on her face.

"Hayley! You're embarrassing me!" Lindsay shouted pouting. Hayley blinked then looked at Noah.

"... NOAH!" She screamed running over and jumping on Noah squealing. Lindsay rolled her eyes and sighed watching as Noah just stared at the screaming Hayley.

**Back at Camp**

"Ok campers! Here is what is going to happen. First of all, Kai and Effie will be running through the camp and around the cabins then getting to the start of the woods, where Andy and Mack will run through to meet Phoenix and Luke who will run out the forest and then pass onto Vivi and Zack who will run along the beach, then passing onto Angel and Josh who will swim to a boat which is far out passing it onto Marion and Kael, who will swim to land and they will pass onto Phoenix and Jess who will race to the top of the mountain. Got it?" Chris said grinning to the campers. They all nodded and walked to there waiting places.

Josh grabbed Angels arm and pulled her to the start of the beach waiting for no one to be in site.

"Anyone you want to get out?" He said grinning to Angel, who was putting her hair in pigtails.

"Mack! He cut my hair!" She shouted, and Josh nodded.

"My team will win and vote him off for you don't worry" He said kissing Angel passionately. She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then" She angrily said checking her mirror to see if she looked ok.

**At the starting line**

Kai was doing star jumps holding a blue baton and jogging on the spot. Effie watched Kai and then yawned scratching her head and looking around sighing.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked doing push ups, not very successful ones but still push ups. Effie turned to her and rolled her eyes.

"None of your business!" She angrily said grabbing a green baton and checking her hair in it. Kai laughed and then got ready to run.

"You're like Angel, not good" Kai said looking to Chris who was eating a donut. She glared at him and then looked forward to the track. Effie snapped her head up and walked over to Kai then getting ready to run.

"I AM NOT LIKE ANGEL" She screamed stomping one foot down. At the same time, Chris shot the starting gun and Kai ran as fast as she could down the track. Effie suddenly realised and ran after her anger in her eyes.

**With Mack and Andy**

Andy looked up and around scratching the back of his head.

"Er... Did you hear someone shout 'I am not like Angel'?" Andy asked Mack who turned to him with a death glare. The glare softened and he turned around watching the girls run.

"Yeh, Effie I think. She so fucking is. Josh turned her into a bitch" Mack said getting ready to grab the baton. Andy did the same and then grabbed the baton off Kai running through the forest. Mack shouted to Effie who looked very tied.

"Hey! Angel like bitch! Get your fat ass in movement!" He shouted smirking. Effie ran faster and hit Mack with the baton hard, but he just grabbed it and sprinted after Andy as Effie shouted at him.

**Phoenix and Luke**

"... Vivi? Likes me? Yeh right" Luke said looking at Phoenix who was holding onto a swinging vine. She smirked and nodded.

"She so does, do you like her?" She asked Luke who looked up then shook his head.

"No..." He calmly said frowning. Phoenix frowned and then sighed scratching her head.

"Well... Can't you just- BATON" She shouted as Mack handed Luke the baton, he sprinted off leaving Phoenix watching Andy run. She stole the baton off Andy and swung through the tree's getting ahead of Luke.

**Vivi and Zack**

Vivi coughed and then looked down at the floor frowning to herself as Zack listened to his iPod. They glanced to one another then looked away again waiting for Phoenix and Luke appear. Zack took out his iPod and put it in his pocket sighing loudly.

"You're friends with Effie right?" Vivi said smirking, a plan forming in her head. Zack looked up and shrugged.

"Don't know..." He said sighing.

"Well you should know I saw Angel and Josh going into the forest together" Vivi said smirking. She then grabbed the baton off the swinging Phoenix and began to run. Zack watched her run, his eyes wide, and then grabbed the baton off Luke and raced after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Ep6 Part 2 Race To the Top

"How long are they gonna be?" Angel whiningly said stomping her foot on the sand. She was wearing her small red bikini looking to where Vivi was meant to be giving her the baton. Josh smirked checking Angel out as he stood in his green trunks showing off his six pack. Angel caught his eye and smirked grabbing his nose and moving his head left and right. Josh jumped back out her grasp and smirked putting his hands on her hips

"Hey... So the plan is?" Josh said moving closer to Angel who rolled her eyes.

"Well you will swim off fast and I'll slowly follow getting your team to win. And mine will loose voting Mack off" He said kissing her on the cheek. Angel sighed and then pushed him away crossing her arms as he smirked.

"I like girls that play hard to get" He smoothly said winking at her. She blushed lightly and looked to where Vivi was racing to her. She smirked and pushed Josh over grabbing the baton and running into the water swimming as fast as she could. Josh jumped up grabbing the baton off Zack and slowly walking into the water and swimming after Angel.

**Marion and Kael**

"So you and Phoenix doing good?" Kael asked shaking slightly only in his black trunks. Marion nodded grinning to himself and looking to the water.

"You and Jess?" Marion said his grin turning into a smirk as fast as Kael's face turned pink. He laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Nah..." He said looking to see where Josh was.

"You so like her. Ask her out!" Marion said seeing Angel and grabbing the baton off her, as she just stayed in the water panting. Kael looked at her and then for Josh.

"Where the hell is he?" Kael said as Marion swam off fast. Angel smirked and then coughed pointing to where he was.

"For god sake!" Kael shouted jumping into the water and grabbing the baton off Josh and racing off after Marion.

**Phoenix and Jess**

"And he is soooo cute!" Phoenix said grinning to Jess who just laughed.

"Well good for you. At least someone on this island has found real love." Jess said with a sigh. Phoenix smiled and then looked to the sea.

"Well what about Kael?" She asked smirking to herself.

"Kael? Nah I don't think so..." Jess said leaning on a post.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me"

"He so does, just go for it!" Jess looked to the water then to Phoenix and sighed nodding.

"Fine then..." She said looking to the water as Kael ran out handing her the baton. Jess smirked and then winked to him.

"Sexy!" She said laughing and racing off. Marion ran out the water passing Phoenix the baton and the two girls raced up the hill. Marion looked at Kael who was bright red and watching Jess.

"Dude what did she say?" Marion said smirking.

"Shut up!" Kael said his face going redder. The two girls raced up the hill as the two teams made it to the top and cheered on each person. As Phoenix and Jess approached the finish line Josh and Angel glanced to one another and then back to the track as Jess was in the lead.

"Come on Jess!" The Tree Huggers shouted, excluding Josh. Jess ran over the finish line and the Tree Huggers cheered and the first to run and hug Jess was Kael.

Phoenix ran across the line and sighed as the Water Tredders patted her on the back. Chris appeared out of nowhere and grinned to the Tree Huggers.

"Well done Water Tredders! You lost and you know that twist? Well the loosers get to vote off someone from the winning team!" The Tree Huggers gasped while the Water Tredders cheered high fiving one another.

**Around the Camp Fire**

Everyone sat round the campfire in silence watching the fire in the middle. Angel looked up at Josh who looked at her slowly pushing Effie off him and then standing up and walking off behind the loos. Angel got up about a minute later and followed. They both smirked to one another and Josh sighed.

"Well how are we gonna get your team to vote off Mack?" Josh said scratching his head waiting for an idea to come into his head. Angel smirked and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Simple. Piss him off." Angel walked off back to the campfire and kicked a stick at Mack who looked up and growled. Josh came back as well smirking and then pushed Mack.

"Oh Sorry" Josh said making Mack jump up and glare at Josh.

"What's your problem?!"Mack angrily said glaring at Josh who sat down. Everyone watched Mack and then he turned to them all growling.

"Stop fucking staring at me! God I'm not a circus monkey like all you idiots!" He said storming off leaving all the other campers in shock. Angel took this as her chance to get him off the island jumping up and standing on the log she had just been sitting on.

"Did you all hear that?! He insulted all of us when he is the one at fault! We should vote him off!" Angel said putting a hand in the hair and pointing up to the sky. The others looked to one another and rolled their eyes getting up and walking off. They all sat somewhere different where Angel couldn't see them.

"Maybe Angel is right for once" Vivi said writing down some things in her notebook. Phoenix looked to her holding Marion's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Mack is a strong guy right? He protects everyone in his team. We get rid of him and they have no one to protect them" All the team looked to one another and nodded.

**Voting Time**

Angel: Mack! Defiantly

Andy: Well... Effie because she seems like a bitch and I don't wanna lose my prank buddy

Kai: Mack. What could he do to me?!

Phoenix and Marion: We vote Mack!

Vivi: Mack.

**End of Voting**

"Ok campers! I'm tired. Your tired so I'm going to get one person from the other team to tell you who is out! Angel step forward" The whole team, except Josh, glared at Angel who smirked and grabbing the card off Chris.

"Mack is out now go!" She happily said grinning to herself. Mack jumped up getting a knife out his pocket. Josh and Kai held him back while Luke tried to carm him down.

"You'll pay Angel... Mark my words you will pay!" He angrily said spitting at her

* * *


	15. UPDATE

**Update**

Hey everyone; long time no see eh?

Someone sent me a message asking top use my TDI OC, and it got me thinking about this story and how I didn't finish it; so I've decided to continue it.

But I need to know if anyone wants me to, just in case I start writing it and no one wants to read it or something. I will try and finish this then I will start a fresh new one, or I could just start a new one and leave this one all together.

Please review with what you think.

Sorry for not updating; things got the better of me.


	16. Ep7 Paintball

"Ugh! Where is my lipstick?!" Angel shouting in her usual high pitch voice, making a few of the other girls in the cabin jump and turn to her with a eyebrow raise. Angel looked to each of them and then began to grab pillows from all the bunks and throw them onto the floor, making the other girls scream in protest. Angel of course ignored them and continued her search for her beloved lipstick.

"Angle stop it before I set your bunk of fire!" Phoenix shouted in anger stomping her foot as Angel threw the sheets off the beds onto the dirty floor, then going to her own bunk and picking up the pillow looking under it, seeing the lipstick and picking it up putting her pillow back on neatly and turning around to face her angry female team mates. She looked to the floor, seeing the mess, and scowled looking back to them all in anger.

"God you lot! Clean this mess up!" She said in anger walking out the room towards the bathrooms to apply her makeup, leaving the rest of her team to clean up the mess she had created. Vivi looked up from her book seeing the mess, she frowned and looked around the room seeing the other girls picking up their stuff and put it back on their beds neatly. She sighed and did the same with her own, seeing a mid stain on her sheets she scowled pulling off Angel's bed sheet and putting the muddy one in its place. The other girls smirked to her and watched as she put Angel's clean sheet on her bunk bed in a neat fashion. Phoenix walked out the bunk seeing Angel walk past her, she smirked to herself looking around the camp site seeing most the other team and her beloved boyfriend, Marion. She smiled wide and jumped down the steps running over to him and hugging him tightly almost knocking him off the skateboard he stood on.

"Hey Marion!" She said putting her head into his neck and tightening her grip on him. He laughed softly and put his arms around her, not caring about the fellow campers looking at them.

"Hey Phoenix, we should go on a date after elimination" He said running a hand through her hair and smiling wide to him. She also smiled and nodded looking up to him and releasing him from her tight grasp, moving her hand into his.

"That is only if one of us doesn't get eliminated!" She said giggling and swinging their hands back and forth, they both began to plan their date walking off to the dock and sitting on the side. A scream was heard from inside the girl Tree Huggers cabin, everyone who was in hearing distance of the cabin looked over seeing Effie running out with a swarm of bees following her in anger. Josh ran over to help her while the others just stared in shock, once the bees had gone away two people emerged from the cabin laughing hard at what just happened. Jess and Andy.

"You evil stupid people!" She shouted at them shaking her head and growling walking with Josh who sent them glares. Zack ran over to them both raising an eyebrow to them both, as they stopped laughed and started to whistle as if they hadn't done anything. Zack crossed his arms at the two pranksters.

"Maybe we switched her shampoo for honey" Jess said clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth.

"And maybe we found a bee nest and shook it up putting it in her bed" Andy finished a smirk forming on his lips. Zack shook his head frowning a little.

"Guys, Josh may have turned her into a bitch but she is still sort of our friend. We can't do that" He said sighing and scratching his head thinking to himself.

"Not our fault Angle had already had her shower" Jess muttered walking past Zack and over to Kael smiling to him and crossing her arms. Andy followed and stood by them both watching Kai as she came out the cabin talking to Vivi about a book Vivi was now holding.

"Hey dude, mind if I ask your sister on a date or something? She's hot" Andy said with a purr, getting a glare from Kael instantly.

"... Fine" Kael muttered, Andy grinned wide hearing what he said, Andy was ready to go over to Kai and star his charms but was stopped by a blow horn being pressed with the noise loud catching everyone's attention and placing it on Chris. His deathly smirk was present on his face causing most of the teenagers to groan making their way to Chris. He was standing on a rock, obviously to try and make himself taller than someone, he was holding a kind of gun with goggles on and pads to protect him.

"Paintballing is your challenge today!" He shouted pointing to the guns in two piles.

"Because someone from the TV place that runs this show telling us that we had to let the contestants use pads to protect themselves, you have to wear them. The rules of this game are simple. If you are hit anywhere on your body by any team including your own team, you're out. You cannot hit people once you're out, and this light on your top will go out if you are hit. Last team standing wins" Chris explained getting groans from most the campers. They all went over to their piles and picked up the guns putting on the goggles and pads running off into the forest. Chris blew the foghorn signalling the start of the war.

Everyone began to run about looking from one to the other finding places to hid but also looking for people on the opposite team, of course people paired up to get one another and to help one another.

**Luck and Vivi**

Luck sat behind a tree on his own looking around and listening out for any noises, but trying to stay silent himself. He looked around the tree hearing some footsteps. He looked over seeing Vivi walking along and looking around, gun in her hand ready to shoot anyone. Luke watched her then jumped out pointing his gun at her, not expecting her to immediately point it at him as they both froze. They watched one another carefully, watching for any movement that could alter who goes out the game out of the two.

"Didn't think you would be the type to not shoot someone instantly" Luke said keeping his focus on her. She did the same smirking a little and moving back slightly.

"Well, we gotta win this one" She said looking over him slightly but keeping the gun firmly pointed at him. Luke raised an eyebrow smiling slightly to her.

"Why don't you loosen up a bit? This is meant to be fun you know not just about the money" Luke said jumping behind a tree. Vivi raised an eyebrow looking at the gun and then stepped back watching the tree and lowering her gun.

"Okay then; I won't shoot you if you don't shoot me" She said keeping her gun up ready, just in case he disagreed to her idea.

"Deal" Luke said staying behind the tree, letting Vivi walk off to shoot someone else.

**Effie and Zack**

Zack slowly walked along the path, looking left and right waiting to shoot someone. He then heard a sigh, he got his gun at the ready and jumped around a tree pointing his gun at the girl, he froze seeing who it was and lowered his gun.

"Hey Effie" He said looking at her. She looked up and glared at him looking away.

"Go away Zack, you'll get us caught. Don't make me shoot you!" She said in anger looking from behind the tree for someone to shoot. Zack watched her frowning keeping his gun ready to shoot anyone but watching Effie closely.

"You've changed since you've been with Josh. He's no good for you!" Zack said angrily crossing his arms. Effie's eyes widened and she jumped up in anger shooting him with her paint gun hitting him on the arm where there were no pads to protect him. He jumped back and looked to her in shock. She glared at him and watched as the light on his padding went out.

"You're out. Now go" She said looking back around the tree for anyone else to shoot. Zack watched her for a moment then sighed walking away from her with a frown on his face. He began to think to himself, he knew he had to get Josh off this island before she changed for good.

**Josh and Angel**

Josh pulled away from Angels lips wiping the saliva from his mouth as she smirked looking around and picking up her gun. Josh grabbed his gun standing up and looking around.

"So who's out this week?" Josh said crossing his arms to Angel who smirked and got up holding her gun and putting the goggles back on.

"Marion. Him and Phoenix are so annoying! Always kissing; if he goes Phoenix will end up doing better and trying to win it for him so she will work harder and then we can get her out." Angel said with a smirk. Josh nodded then shot Angel who screamed acting angry. He smirked and ran off as if he saw her and just shot her. She began to smirk and walked off out the forest.

**Kai and Andy**

Andy was sat up a tree, looking down on everyone. He had just shot Luke and was laughing feeling proud of himself. He looked around and then saw Kai smiling wide to her.

"Hey Kai!" He shouted making her jump and scream aiming the paint ball gun at him and shooting, luckily she missed and it didn't knock Andy off the branch he sat on. She gasped and dropped her gun in shock.

"Damn! Sorry!" She said watching Andy as he got over to the tree trunk and slid down it smiling wide to her watching her. She smiled and lowered her gun still smiling a little.

"Its fine... Hey listen Kai" He said smiling to her. She looked over to him, smiling back to him and waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I was wondering if you wanted to like... go on a date maybe?" Andy said, a hint of nerves was detected in his voice. Kai looked at him in shock, her face beginning to go red at his question. She bit her lip softly and watched him then nodding slowly as a grin danced on Andy's lips as he hugged her tightly and then jumped away cheering skipping down the pathway, Kai watched him then laughed walking the opposite direction thinking about what could happen that night on their date.

**Phoenix and Marion **

Marion looked over to Phoenix, keeping his arms around her and kissing her forehead looking around making sure no one was about. Phoenix smiled wide and cuddled up to him more smiling softly to him.

"So tonight will be romantic!" She said cuddling into him and smiling side looking around the place hearing some noises. They were unaware Angel was walking along having gotten lost and been wondering around trying to find the way out, she saw the couple and stopped hiding behind the tree. She watched them getting her phone out and filming them ready to think of a way of getting the team to vote for Marion. Phoenix got up pulling Marion up with her and kissing him walking from behind the tree ready to pick up her gun, when two hooded people jumped out and paintballs flew at her hitting her. Marion looked over to Phoenix and gasped running over to help her dropping his gun, only to be hit with another paint ball as the two hooded figures cheered pulling their hoods down revealing there identity.

"Hell yeh!" Jess and Kael shouted high fiving one another hearing a loud sound.

"All the Water Tredders are out! Tree Huggers win!" They heard, it was obviously Chris' voice. Jess and Kael cheered once more smirking to Phoenix and Marion then running off.

**Around the Fire**

The Water Tredders sat around the camp fire. Angel looked around seeing Marion and Phoenix hugging one another. They both got up and walked off to the doc leaving Angel to begin her plan.

"You lot! Marion threw the competition for us look!" She said holding up her phone and showing them all the film she captured. Vivi raised a eyebrow and sat back looking at the others.

"Marion has to go." Angel said looking to each of them. Andy sighed and scratched his head sighing.

"We need a reason to vote for someone..." He said honestly looking to everyone and sighing. They did need a reason, and this was the reason.

**Voting Time**

Angel: Marion. For obvious reasons.

Andy: Sorry dude, but Marion.

Phoenix and Marion: We vote Angel!

Vivi: Marion. He threw us the challenge.

Kai: I'm so sorry Phoenix but... Marion.

**End of Voting**

"Okay campers! You have all casted your vote and the people who get the marshmallows today are Andy, Vivi, Kai, Phoenix and..." Angel crossed her arms smirking and looking to Marion who was smiling to Phoenix.

"... Angel!" Phoenix gasped and her face dropped feeling herself instantly tear up. Marion's eyes widened and he got up looking at the team, then Angel then Phoenix.

"See ya Marion!" Angel said smirking and standing by her team. Marion sighed and walked to the doc looking to Phoenix. She looked over, her eyes flooded with tears as she ran over hugging him tightly and giving him a quick kiss as he pulled away and got onto the boat waving. Phoenix screamed no and ran to the end of the doc followed by Kai who hugged her close as she began to cry.

"What a dramatic vote! Tune in next time for Total Drama Relatives!"

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Please review with ideas for challenges and what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
